comparative_miiverse_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wii Sports Club communities
The Wii Sports Club communities were created to function as 'bases' for each of the game's clubs, with the tagline being "This is the community for ________ Club. Cheer on other members, boast about getting new records, and have fun building team spirit. Come on, ________ Club!" Sub Communities American * World Club * Alabama Club * Alaska Club * Arizona Club * Arkansas Club * California Club * Colorado Club * Connecticut Club * Delaware Club * Florida Club * Georgia Club * Hawaii Club * Idaho Club * Illinois Club * Indiana Club * Iowa Club * Kansas Club * Kentucky Club * Louisiana Club * Maine Club * Maryland Club * Massachusetts Club * Michigan Club * Minnesota Club * Mississippi Club * Missouri Club * Montana Club * Nebraska Club * Nevada Club * New Hampshire Club * New Jersey Club * New Mexico Club * New York Club * North Carolina Club * North Dakota Club * Ohio Club * Oklahoma Club * Oregon Club * Pennsylvania Club * Rhode Island Club * South Carolina Club * South Dakota Club * Tennessee Club * Texas Club * Utah Club * Vermont Club * Virginia Club * Washington Club * West Virginia Club * Wisconsin Club * Wyoming Club * Alberta Club * British Columbia Club * Manitoba Club * New Brunswick Club * Newfoundland and Labrador Club * Northwest Territories Club * Nova Scotia Club * Nunavut Club * Ontario Club * Prince Edward Island Club * Quebec Club * Saskatchewan Club * Yukon Club * Mexico Club * Brazil Club * Argentina Club * Chile Club * Colombia Club * Costa Rica Club * Dominican Republic Club * Ecuador Club * El Salvador Club * Guatemala Club * Honduras Club * Nicaragua Club * Panama Club * Paraguay Club * Peru Club * Puerto Rico Club * Uruguay Club * Venezuela Club European * Other Club * Australia Club * AUT East Club * AUT South Club * AUT West Club * BEL Brussels Club * BEL Flanders Club * BEL Wallonia Club * Czech Republic Club * Denmark Club * ESP Baleares Club * ESP Canary Islands Club * ESP Centre Club * ESP East Club * ESP North East Club * ESP North West Club * ESP South Club * Finland Club * FRA Centre East Club * FRA Centre West Club * FRA Île-de-France Club * FRA Mediterranean Club * FRA North East Club * FRA North West Club * FRA Overseas Club * FRA South East Club * FRA South West Club * GER Baden-Württemberg Club * GER Bavaria Club * GER Berlin Club * GER Brandenburg Club * GER Bremen Club * GER Hamburg Club * GER Hesse Club * GER Lower Saxony Club * GER Mecklenburg-Vorpommern Club * GER North Rhine-Westphalia Club * GER Rhineland-Palatinate Club * GER Saarland Club * GER Saxony Club * GER Saxony-Anhalt Club * GER Schleswig-Holstein Club * GER Thuringia Club * Greece Club * Hungary Club * Ireland Club * ITA Centre Club * ITA Islands Club * ITA North East Club * ITA North West Club * ITA South Club * Luxembourg Club * NED East Club * NED North Club * NED South Club * NED West Club * New Zealand Club * Norway Club * Poland Club * POR Azores Club * POR Maderia Club * POR Mainland Club * Romania Club * Russia Club * South Africa Club * SWE East Club * SWE North Club * SWE South Club * Switzerland Club * Turkey Club * UK East Midlands Club * UK East of England Club * UK Greater London Club * UK North East Club * UK North West Club * UK Northern Ireland Club * UK Scotland Club * UK South East Club * UK South West Club * UK Wales Club * UK West Midlands Club * UK Yorkshire and Humber Club Japanese * Open Club * Tokyo Club * Hokkaido Club * Aomori Club * Iwate Club * Miyagi Club * Akita Club * Yamagata Club * Fukushima Club * Ibaraki Club * Tochigi Club * Gunma Club * Saitama Club * Chiba Club * Kanagawa Club * Toyama Club * Ishikawa Club * Fukui Club * Yamanashi Club * Nagano Club * Niigata Club * Gifu Club * Shizuoka Club * Aichi Club * Mie Club * Shiga Club * Kyoto Club * Osaka Club * Hyogo Club * Nara Club * Wakayama Club * Tottori Club * Shimane Club * Okayama Club * Hiroshima Club * Yamaguchi Club * Tokushima Club * Kagawa Club * Ehime Club * Kochi Club * Fukuoka Club * Saga Club * Nagasaki Club * Kumamoto Club * Oita Club * Miyazaki Club * Kagoshima Club * Okinawa Club Category:Community